


Hooch

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Jonesy wind up drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it after seeing the episode where we find out how Jonesy got his leg messed up. I wanted to write Ben/Jonesy slash so bad, but couldn't find any way to get them together without Ben freaking out or Jonesy decking him--except getting them both drunk. And even then...

The damn kid just couldn't hold his booze. Jonesy was no where near drunk, but Hawkins was already passed out in the dirt, a low-purring snore slipping past his lips. Even dead-drunk asleep, covered with dirt and sweat, smelling like any man after hard hours of work and sun--through it all, Hawkins still managed to look... Well, like no man should look after all that. Laid out on his stomach, arms stretched out like there was nothing in the world that could hurt him. Even that pissed-off look was gone from his face.

Jonesy would have laid two bits down on him scowling in his sleep. How a kid so annoying during the day turn out so sweet in his sleep...

Jonesy took another swallow from his bottle. It was still half-full, but he took it slow. Samson would have his hide if he ever showed up drunk, but a little sniff every so often never hurt a soul.

Hawkins moaned a little, and rolled over. For a moment, Jonesy thought he was awake, but the kid's eyes stayed clenched shut. He moaned again, hand scrabbling at the dirt as his head threw back.

"Hey, kid."

Hawkins squawked again, a cut-off scream escaping his seizing throat.

Jonesy had heard about the kid's nightmares, but it looked like something invisible was tearing him apart. "Hey, Hawkins! Wake up!"

The kid's nails dug into the earth until Jonesy was sure it had to be painful. "Kid!"

He wasn't sure what happened. Jonesy reached out to shake Hawkins awake, but the moment he touched him, Hawkins just exploded. His body shook, and he flopped over, taking Jonesy's arm with him.

Misbalanced already, Jonesy fell off the wooden steps and sprawled on the ground. His leg twisted painfully under him, and Hawkins was a deadweight on his arm.

And yeah, maybe he was a little drunk...

Jonesy pushed himself half-up with his free arm and looked the kid over. He was all peaceful now, back to that dead-sleep he was in before the nightmare or whatever happened. Jonesy tugged on his arm, then tugged harder. Hawkins was not only laying on top of it, but he held it in one hand with a deathgrip.

"Little shit."

He was about to give the kid a shove that no one could sleep through, when he mumbled again in his sleep. At first Jonesy thought it was another nightmare and prepared himself, but instead the kid just moved closer, pressing his face into Jonesy's forearm. He settled down almost instantly.

"You drool on me, and I'm gonna make you regret it, kid," Jonesy warned before he laid back down. He stared up at the stars, and told himself he'd let it be for just a few minutes; if he spent the whole night down here, he'd have a time of it standing up in the morning. Jonesy shifted around until he was fairly comfortable. The kid moved with him, his strangely smooth face rubbing warmly against his skin. He sighed heavily, tugged again, and still unable to escape he settled back down. "Just a few minutes," he warned. "Brat," he added after a thought. The kid didn't even so much as fart in response.

A few minutes later, Jonesy was asleep himself.


End file.
